List of Disgaea 2 Endings
A list of all obtainable endings in Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories and its remakes. Each of these endings will start a new cycle after the credits roll. Main Story Endings Good Ending: After defeating Zenon, Adell and his friends see that Zenon is still standing who remarks how a human could have so much power. Overlord Zenon charges an attack and blasts the party with a laser beam. Adell protects Rozalin, Etna protects Hanako and Yukimaru protects Taro from the attack. All but Rozalin are left helpless and cannot fight back. Rozalin wonders what she can do until a voice calls out to her asking her if she wants power to defend her friends. She accepts and Zenon sees that Rozalin is breaking the four leaf clover seal. He acknowledges that the real Overlord Zenon has awakened and that the True Zenon reincarnated as she saw what her life was. The fake Zenon decided to kidnap the reincarnated Overlord Zenon as revenge for being unable to defeat the real Zenon and decided to make her live a life of meaninglessness. True Zenon does not care for his revenge and the fake Zenon decides to kill the real Zenon. His attack is in vain and the real Zenon decides to kill Fake Zenon in return. Adell stands back up asking if it is over but True Zenon replies no and that he is also her enemy. Adell asks her to spare the others and refuses to fight Rozalin as True Zenon. True Zenon thinks of his intention not to fight as ridiculous until the others try to convince her that she is not their enemy but their friend and that she is not alone. The real Zenon still does not believe in the others until Adell walks up to her. He is hit with a lightning bolt but True Zenon asks why he did not dodge and Adell simply states it is because of his promise. Adell comes closer to True Zenon and hugs her. He states that she is not alone, True Zenon starts coming to her senses as Rozalin but she still believes that she cannot trust anyone. Adell states to "trust this" and kisses her, returning her to normal and the credits roll afterwards that shows Rozalin chasing Adell. Tink goes back to his human form, which is actually good-looking and makes Hanako and Taro look at him astonished. The ninja siblings are seen returning to their village. After the credits, Hanako is heard reading out loud a letter she wrote to Taro, asking him if their parents are still mad at her. It is implied the fake Zenon's curse on humans was lifted and that she ran away with Etna to Laharl's Netherworld to become her disciple. She finishes the letter saying she'll become the Demon Lord eventually, and is interrupted by Etna saying they have Laharl's orders to deal with a Dragon King at the Sea of Gehena. Considered the canon ending of Disgaea 2. Obtained by: Not fulfilling requirements for the other endings. Bad Ending Starts out intially like the good ending, to the part where Adell asks if it is over. Unlike the good ending, Adell accepts that he is True Zenon's enemy and she simply responds that he is a child of sin(referring to his real identity as a demon). Nothing else occurs. Obtained by: Adell having over 10 felonies and over 50 Ally Kills. Worst Ending Like the Bad Ending, it is the same as the good ending until the part where True Zenon states that Adell is also her enemy. A fight is triggered, with an addtional battle against True Zenon on the throne room. Unlike the previously fought Overlord Zenon(Fake Zenon) who is Level 90, True Zenon is at Level 2000 so players must prepare for this fight if they want to see the rest of this ending. After defeating True Zenon, Adell realizes he broke his promise and killed Rozalin who is now lying in a pool of blood. The soul of True Zenon possesses Adell (possibly for killing Rozalin) and makes him kill Taro and Hanako which is not seen on screen. If Japanese audio is turned on, it is more implied that the possessed Adell eats Taro and Hanako alive as heard by audible noises during the credits. Obtained by: Adell having 99 felonies and over 99 Ally Kills, one of which must be Rozalin. Tink Ending After defeating Zenon, Tink wonders what Rozalin is going to do with Zenon's Castle. She tells him that he can have it and Adell and Rozalin leave. Tink wonders if by owning an Overlord's Castle, he will become an Overlord. Meanwhile, Axel shows up with a group of Nekomatas, Alranues and Succubi and believes Tink is actually Overlord Zenon. He decides his job is done and leaves the demons to Tink. Tink is excited, thinking that these female demons want him, but they actually want to kill him. The screen blackens as the demons are beating Tink up and Tink tells them to save it for tonight. Obtained by: Defeating the final boss with a Level 1000 Tink. Extra Endings Axel Ending Axel is surprised that he won and Adell wonders why he lost. Axel decides to take over the main character position and the credits roll, with an image of Axel and "White Tiger" playing in the background. Obtained by: Losing to Axel in either Stages 1-4, 2-4, 4-4 or 6-4. Etna Ending Etna is surprised of how she could lose and Rozalin questions if Adell is really human, as he earns the "Demon Lord" title but loses it once starting a new cycle. Obtained by: Defeating Etna in Stage 3-4 (Tragedyland). Laharl Ending Laharl cannot accept being defeated and decides to blow the planet up with Overlord's Wrath. Rozalin tries to tell him to stop but Laharl blows the planet up anyways. In the Stage 11-7 (Holy Tower) version of the ending, Adell attempts to shield Rozalin from Laharl's attack, but his efforts are for naught, as the end result is the same. Obtained by: Defeating Laharl in Episode 1 by an extra stage or the initial battle on Stage 11-7 (Holy Tower). Mid-Boss Ending Adell and Rozalin decide to go see the ending prematurely and they meet Vyers. Initially, Rozalin thinks he is the final boss but Adell states that he seems more like a Mid-Boss. Vyers is shocked at this and feels insulted that someone would try to see the ending without defeating the final boss. After being defeated, Vyers blames his defeat on acid reflex (part of a running gag in that whenever he is defeated, he blames it on something else). Rozalin states if he had let them see the ending, they would not have to beat him up anyways. Vyers decides to show them the ending, and its masterpiece music. After the credits, Adell comments that it wasn't the sort of ending he was expecting, with Rozalin adding that the lesson here is to never try to cheat the system. Obtained by: Defeating Vyers before Episode 10. Category:Disgaea 2 Lists